


our tree

by Avidreader6, ImagineTheHaus



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 23 days to Haus Christmas, M/M, Surprises, lardo is such a good bro, tree-decorating fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: I would love to see Bitty decorating Jack's apartment for Christmas.





	

Pulling into the parking lot, Bitty waited for Lardo to stop the car before hopping out and taking a quick jog around the lot to make sure Jack’s car was gone. Jack should be at practice for another could of hours, and Bitty wanted this to be a surprise. Ever since their last Skype session when Jack had told him how he’d been unable to go home for Christmas, Bitty knew he had to do something to make the season a happy one for Jack.

“Any sign of his car?” Lardo had stopped her car and was leaning out the window smiling as Bitty jogged back to the car.

“Nope! He’s gone! Let’s get all this stuff upstairs!”

They quickly get all the boxes upstairs and Lardo laughed at Bitty when he looked side to side to make sure, once again, they were alone. “Bitty, Jack’s gone. He’s at the stadium. Also, we have a key, so stop looking suspicious.”

“I know that, but Jack is really light on his feet and could sneak up on us.”

Lardo shrugs because Bitty is right. Jack has snuck up on all of them at least once without realising it.

They get everything inside and Bitty turns on some Christmas music before directing Lardo to start hanging garland while he assembles the tree. He’d wanted to get a real one, but between their lack of time and Lardo’s small car, it wasn’t happening. They’d found some scented fresheners to hang in the tree’s branches which smelt like pine and added a little extra something to the Christmas atmosphere.

“Yo, Bitty, where are the lights? I’ll start hanging them around the windows.”

Looking up from where he was putting the last branch on the tree, Bitty pointed to the box near the couch and asked, “pass me the lights for the tree while you’re over there?”

Lardo handed Bitty the twinkle lights they bought and once he had them wrapped around the tree, Bitty couldn’t resist plugging them in so he could watch them blink merrily between the branches. Bitty decided to leave them on while he started unpacking the ornaments.

They work together for a few more hours, and once Jack’s apartment is a winter wonderland, Bitty tells Lardo she can relax. Lardo just shakes her head, knowing exactly what Bitty is going to do. Ten minutes later, the scent of vanilla and sugar circulates throughout the apartment and Lardo heads to the kitchen to snag a few cookies.  

Bitty hands her a bowl of green icing and points to the cookies. “Start decorating.”

Lardo gets to work, carefully decorating a few cookies before dipping her finger in the icing and licking it off. “Good icing, Bitty.”

Hand on his hip, Bitty tried to look serious but failed when he ended up giggling. “That icing is for decorating, not for snacking.”

They continue decorating until they hear the sound of a key in the lock and Bitty gets rid of his apron and hurried to the door. Jack stepped inside and dropped his gear in shock.

“What do you think, Jack?”

“Bits, you did all this?” Jack walked into his apartment and turned in a circle to try and see everything.

“Lardo helped.”

“It’s amazing, Bits. Thank you. I love it.” Jack was still gazing at everything when he reached out for Bitty. Bitty took his hand and let Jack pull him into his side.

Bitty tipped his head up and looked at Jack through his lashes. “I’m so glad you like it. I know you’re sad you can’t go home for the holidays, but I thought if your apartment was a little more festive, it might help.”

Jack bent down and kissed Bitty. “It’s perfect, Bits.” Jack examined the tree a little closer. “Our tree seems to be missing something.”

“Is that right?” Bitty smirked up at Jack and let go of him to get one last box. Inside was a silver star Bitty had picked to match the white lights. He took it out and handed it to Jack. “I thought you should add the final touch.”

Taking the star, Jack went to the tree, pulling Bitty along with him. “Together?"

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
